Animales de la muerte y el pecado
by VenusEdge
Summary: Los cuervos se alimentan de la muerte, de la carne pútrida y de la inmundicia. En toda cultura existente son animales de mal agüero, el símbolo más primario del peligro. Quizás Hinata no era todavía consciente de ello cuando le crecieron las alas. PRECAUCIÓN: Este es un fanfiction escrito de una forma muy cruda y violenta. La autora no apoya ningún tipo de actividad mafiosa.
1. Chapter 1

I

No sabría decir cómo exactamente había llegado allí. Su mente estaba plagada de nubarrones tan espesos como la niebla, no sabría siquiera remontarse a un par de días atrás. Parecía que hubiese pasado una eternidad desde que Natsu y él habían escapado de casa. Antes que volver a soportar las palizas de su padre, había decidido crecer antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, el mundo no tenía preparado un lugar para un chaval de diecisiete años y su hermana pequeña, ambos menores de edad, sin educación, sin experiencia y con aspecto desaliñado. Lo siguiente que podía recordar era tan solo la sensación insoportable de estarse encogiendo. Su estómago se retorcía, se retraía contra sus costillas, le causaba un dolor que estaba a punto de volverle loco. Sus piernas decaían, a su columna le costaba mantener el peso de su cuerpo. Era como una torre de cartas que se iba cayendo a cámara lenta desde los cimientos. Sus huesos eran frágiles; su pelo, quebradizo. El cabello pelirrojo de Natsu se caía a jirones, ella misma se los iba arrancando al adecentarse con las uñas. Por mucho que intentase encontrar una razón por la cual levantarse rebuscando en su aletargada mente, su cuerpo no era capaz de responderle y ponerse de pie. Hablar se había convertido en una consumición absurda de energía. En cuanto se daba cuenta, estaba encogido en posición fetal arañándose la barriga reconcomida para evadirse del dolor. Su completa existencia se desconectaba por intervalos, comenzaba a dejar de distinguir lo que era real, lo que era un sueño o los delirios que comenzaba cada vez a tener más frecuentemente. Esa experiencia de arbusto marchito se prolongó hasta que sintió que alguien le ayudaba a levantarse. Y lo último que sus ojos hundidos en las cuencas fueron capaces de dilucidar fue una sala llena de gente, todos ellos expectantes ante su presencia.

-Este niño es Hinata, a partir de mañana trabajará con Kiyoko.-una voz tintineante pero masculina reverberó en sus oídos, mientras una mano bastante grande le acariciaba la espalda.- ¿Alguien puede darle las sobras de la cena?

Apenas pasaron un par de minutos y dos personas se levantaron de la gran mesa que cruzaba la habitación. Una de ellas fue una mujer de larga melena negra que caía como el velo de una novia, la cual se dirigió en la dirección contraria, seguramente a obedecer las órdenes de aquel hombre. La otra, sin embargo, era un hombre de aproximadamente veintitantos años, con el cabello color plata, que se precipitó hacia ellos. En cuanto llegó a la altura de Hinata, se acuclilló ligeramente, lo justo para quedar frente a frente. Hasta aquel momento ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que protruía su mandíbula, él que siempre había tenido unas mejillas plenas.

-Oh, Dios Santo, ¿pero qué te han hecho, mi amor?

Su voz era tan melodiosa. Su tacto, tan dulce. Su mirada, llena de compasión. Su cabello eran hilos de ceniza y sus ojos como un panal de miel. Su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, mas cálida y gentil; sus dedos, delicados; su mirada, penetrante. Si realmente creyese en los ángeles, juraría que estaba viendo uno en aquel mismo momento.

-Me lo encontré en la calle con una niña muerta en brazos.-respondió el hombre tras él, recibiendo por parte del ángel de cabello plateado una mirada horrorizada y una inhalación interrumpida.

Entonces fue cuando los recuerdos en la mente del pequeño Hinata comenzaron a dilucidarse más claramente, al menos, pudo ir enhebrando sensaciones sueltas que creía imaginadas hasta que la historia tomó forma. Su cuerpo, aunque joven y sin estar todavía totalmente desarrollado, había podido soportar la falta casi total de alimento y la depleción brusca de vitaminas esenciales, pero la pequeña Natsu apenas tenía siete años. Él intentaba conseguir sustento para ella, mas cuando se halló al límite de sus fuerzas simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la corriente sin apenas hacer el amago de luchar. Realmente, era lo que un niño de su edad podía hacer cuando todo estaba perdido y su cuerpo se pudría por dentro; sobrevivir. Era un acto egoísta pero los animales de por sí tienden a su propia salvación. Poco a poco fue rememorando a su hermana. Su cuerpo frío, blando, que parecía desvanecérsele entre las manos, que se escurría entre sus dedos. Estaba congelada. Si le dijesen que estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de carne sacado directamente de la cámara frigorífica, se lo creería sin ningún tipo de duda. Eso era ella ahora. Carne. Polvo. No podría volver a ver su carita, a escucharla sonreír. Por mucho que la sostuviese contra su cuerpo no era capaz de devolverle el calor, de hacerla pronunciar al menos una palabra más, de oír su voz. Lo que alguna vez fue Natsu ya no era más que niebla en su aletargada cabeza.

-A saber cuántos días llevaba con ella así.-añadió la voz masculina que procedía de detrás de él.

Una amargura le subió por toda la garganta hasta la nariz y los ojos. Se sentía como un latigazo de bilis.

-Takeda, no seas tan insensible. Ha debido ser un golpe muy duro para el pequeño. Ven aquí, mi vida, tranquilo.-volvió a sentir las manos largas y níveas del muchacho de cabello ceniza sosteniendo sus mejillas. Dejó caer sus párpados y comenzó a caer una velada de lágrimas. Si al menos pudiese haber intercambiado el lugar con ella. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió esas manos tomar su nuca y acercarle a un lugar del que emanaba calor.

Pronto comenzó a fusionarse de tal modo que dejó de centrarse en lo que su mente le dictaba y simplemente confió toda la información a sus sentidos. Sus yemas se habían topado con una tela suave, al igual que su mejilla, con una superficie tierna y firme, que desprendía un aroma agradable. Su oreja se adaptó hasta que topó con el lugar justo en el que la dureza y la melosidad se aliaban para conformar un asentamiento plácido. No abrió los ojos, no le hacía falta saber dónde estaba. Contra su tímpano un gentil tejido de latidos parecía estarle hablando. Igual que el ritmo una canción de cuna, que un mensaje en código morse. Todo podía estar perdido, pero mientras permaneciese en aquel lugar, entre aquellos brazos, contra aquel pecho no iba a pasarle nada malo. Estaba a salvo. Podía sentirlo. Podía escucharlo.

-Daichi, me da que ha adoptado otro.-la voz de un tercer hombre, un tanto socarrona, irrumpió en la estancia. Un cuarto individuo suspiró pesadamente e hizo notar su timbre muy secamente.

-Suga.

-"Suga" no. No pienso dejar a este pobre niño solo.-Hinata notó su rostro más oprimido contra el pecho del ángel de cabello color gris, mientras este le acariciaba sus mechones pelirrojos. Al menos ahora sabía su nombre.- ¡Acaba de ver morir a una cría y está muerto de hambre! ¡Sería inhumano dejarlo solo, no puedo hacer eso!

-Suga, ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Me da igual lo que hayamos hablado, he tomado mi decisión. Si no vas a apoyarme puedo hacerlo solo.

El susodicho Daichi no volvió a añadir ni una sola palabra más. Su rostro de piel morena y curtida mostró un gesto de fastidio y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Si el albino tenía una cualidad era su tenacidad y su persistencia, sobre todo en ese tipo de temas. Sabía que tenía que pararle los pies si no quería que sucediese lo de la última vez, mas también que, si le privaba de cuidar de aquel pequeño necesitado, sería como arrancarle el corazón. Antes de que nadie pudiese cambiar de tema de conversación, la mujer de melena negra apareció en la estancia con una bandeja que portaba un cuenco de arroz, un pescado a la plancha recién cocinado, un bol de sopa miso y un té. No era una cena muy lujosa ni demasiada cantidad, ya que tan solo eran sobras; sin embargo, el olor hizo que el pelirrojo levantase la cabeza como un animalito, abandonando el resguardo del regazo ajeno en pos del olor tan delicioso que emanaba la comida.

-¿A qué esperas? Es para ti.-le susurró Suga, el cual le sonreía de nuevo tiernamente y señalaba la cena con la nariz.-Vamos, se te va a enfriar.

En cuanto tuvo luz verde, Hinata se separó de su benefactor para precipitarse contra la mesa y tomar el cuenco de sopa entre las manos. Estaba caliente, aunque poco le importó cuando lo hizo deslizarse por su garganta. Quemaba, sí, pero sintió como si su frágil cuerpo se recargase. En un par de tragos consiguió acabársela toda, sin siquiera morder las algas ni el tofu, para centrarse en el arroz. Obvió la existencia de los palillos a un lado de la bandeja y lo devoró con las manos. Quizás fue por toda la emoción que estaba desencadenando, por la enorme gratitud que sentía o por la incredulidad de que, después de tanto tiempo, se estaba llevando algo de comida a la boca, que comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojitos marrones. Sentía cómo el arroz transitaba por su esófago y caía en su estómago hasta entonces vacío, el cual gruñía y burbujeaba para digerir los nutrientes que le estaba aportando. Le dolía, sentía deseos de regurgitar todo lo que estaba engullendo, era demasiado para alguien que llevaba tanto sin probar bocado. No obstante, simplemente no podía dejar de comer y llorar. Respirar se le hacía una tarea bastante difícil con la nariz taponada y la boca ocupada.

-¡Hahahahaha, maldita sea, mira cómo come el cabrón!-una voz que Hinata ya había escuchado antes emergió de los labios de un chico bajito con un mechón rubio en la frente y un piercing en la nariz, el cual se reclinaba en su silla para mirarle como si observase a un animal del zoo.

-¡Ten cuidado, chaval, que te vas a atragantar!-exclamó como adición un muchacho con la cabeza rapada.

-Oh Dios, mi pobrecito…-aquel era inconfundiblemente el timbre de Suga. Comenzaba a sonar dulcemente familiar, como ese ungüento que las madres untan por el esternón de sus hijos cuando tienen gripe para que respiren mejor.

En cuanto hubo terminado el arroz, sorteó las espinas del pescado como buenamente pudo con las manos e ingirió la carne del mismo, con la nariz tocando uno de los bordes del plato. Por alguna razón que no lograba todavía recordar estaba allí, rodeado de gente, comiendo, en un lugar caliente alejado de la lluvia y el viento gélido. Natsu ya no estaba con él, pero era como si su espíritu le hubiese protegido hasta que llegasen en su ayuda. Era como si ella dirigiese los brazos cálidos de Suga o proveyese a la muchacha morena de comida suficiente para proporcionarle una cena más o menos completa. Tuvo que detenerse un instante a respirar fuertemente por la boca un par de inspiraciones antes de seguir comiendo, el pecho comenzaba a quedársele pequeño. Comenzaba a dudar si todo aquello era otro delirio, mas cuando alzaba la mirada podía ver tan claramente los detalles que rodeaban a aquellas personas que era imposible que su mente estuviese orquestando todo aquello.

-Agh, dadle un pañuelo para que por lo menos se limpie. Parece un cerdo en su cochiquera.-esta vez quien se quejaba era un muchacho rubio con gafas, el cual se mantenía lo más ajeno al resto de los comensales posible.

Suga no tardó en enviarle una mirada de indignación, como si fuese la advertencia de una madre lobo antes de despedazar a una posible amenaza para sus cachorros, pero pronto irrumpió el chico del mechón rubio, riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Vamos, Tsukishima! ¿No te coge ni un alfiler por el culo o qué? ¡Deja que disfrute!

El pescado pronto se halló en solamente las espinas, las cuales el pelirrojo comenzó a lamer en busca de algún otro nutriente útil. El hombre que le había traído, mayor que el resto de presentes, con el cabello corto y gafas, vestido con un abrigo de piel que parecía bastante costoso y maquillado con los labios color carmín, hizo su despedida con otra orden:

-En cuanto termine de cenar llevadle a su habitación y que descanse. Lo pondremos en la última del pasillo oeste, con Yams y Yachi. Kiyoko, pasado mañana como muy tarde que empiece su entrenamiento, tenemos que hacer que nos de beneficios lo antes posible.

La mujer de melena negra asintió quedamente, y mientras aquel individuo se marchaba, Suga volvió a levantarse de su asiento y le entregó un pañuelo de tela a Hinata, con el cual se limpió la boquita. Por mucho que todos ellos, a su manera, mostrasen bondad hacia él, no hacía más que aumentar la ira y la impotencia que se fraguaba en el interior de Daichi, el cual, completamente enfundado en negro, cruzaba los brazos en desacuerdo con el comportamiento de Suga, el cual abrazaba por detrás al pequeño en tanto que le devolvía la mirada, desafiándolo. Ahora que sus pensamientos estaban un poco más claros, el muchacho pelirrojo comenzaba a vislumbrar que su presencia había desencadenado una tormenta silenciosa.

-Vamos, Hinata, te voy a enseñar cuatro cositas básicas para que puedas ir pronto a dormir.-Suga se colocó esta vez a su lado y le extendió la mano, esbozando una sonrisa empática y tierna como parecía tener por costumbre.

A pesar de que no debería fiarse de un extraño, era imposible para el pequeño no confiar ciegamente en aquella angelical presencia. Iría a donde él le ordenase con los ojos vendados. Era confianza fue lo que muchas veces le hizo pagar un alto precio, mas no podía concebir su estancia en aquel lugar extraño sin aquella mirada almendrada, color miel, velando por él de forma incansable, a pesar de acabar de conocerle. Si aquello fuese uno de los cuentos que había escuchado de pequeño de la mano de su madre, Suga sería el magnificente y elegante cisne que adopta sin pretensiones al patito feo. Evitando por vergüenza el contacto visual, Hinata tomó su mano pálida fuertemente. Con aquel gesto depositaba en él toda fe.

Se levantó con su ayuda, dejando caer gran parte del peso sobre el cuerpo del más mayor antes de recuperar el equilibrio y poder seguirle hacia el umbral de la sala ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Sobre todo, ante el inquisitivo examen de Daichi, aunque antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos pudo ver fugazmente cómo este dejaba lánguido su cuello y miraba al suelo, resignado. Desesperado.

-Muy bien.-comenzó Suga a relatar mientras guiaba al pequeño por el pasillo, cogiéndole de la mano para que no se perdiese.-Para comer hacemos turnos. Primero vais siempre los trabajadores de Kiyoko porque entráis antes y salís más tarde de trabajar, luego los de Saeko y finalmente el resto. No soléis tener mucho tiempo de picar algo una vez estáis trabajando, así que asegúrate de comer muy, muy bien. Para hacer la comida y limpiar la cocina cada semana le toca a dos o tres de vosotros. No te preocupes si no sabes cocinar, alguno de los que os toque sabrá y podrá enseñarte.-El pelirrojo asintió un par de veces. Todavía sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar por los gruñidos de su tripa.-La ropa que uses en el trabajo la dejas allí y todos los días llevarás una muda nueva a tu habitación, mañana Kiyoko ya te tomará las medidas y eso, descuida. ¡Ah! Hay un baño por habitación, pero lo compartes con dos chicas, tendréis que poneros de acuerdo con cómo usarlo.

Ya se encontraba cara a cara con la puerta de la habitación cuando se le ocurrió una última advertencia.

-Por cierto, esto es muy importante, no lo olvides: No puedes salir bajo ningún concepto de este edificio si no vas escoltado, ¿entendido?-el rostro afable de Suga se tornó adusto y serio.-Si necesitas algo, como tabaco o alguna cosa en especial, hay una lista en la sala común; Takeda te la conseguirá en máximo un par de días.

Hinata sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Acababan de salvarle la vida, de darle cobijo y alimento, e incluso un trabajo que le hiciese obtener beneficios… Sin embargo, el precio que tenía que pagar era nunca jamás salir solo de aquel lugar. Si no había desconfiado hasta entonces, en ese momento se puso un tanto nervioso. ¿Estaba dispuesto a ser un pajarillo enjaulado? ¿A renunciar a su libertad?

Mas, ¿qué le esperaba fuera de aquel edificio que fuese tan importante como para negarse a todo aquello? Quizás era por el cansancio, por el dolor o por la fatiga, pero el instante de duda fue breve. Le asintió a su benefactor en señal de acuerdo y apretó un poco más fuerte su mano. Quería entrar en su nueva morada.

El pomo de la puerta fue girado y ante él se erigió un cuarto con tres camas gemelas y una ventana con las persianas cerradas. Podía parecer pequeño dado que tendrían que convivir tres personas en él, pero irónicamente era mucho más grande que su antigua habitación, y sin dudarlo, muchísimo más confortable que el desván al que su padre le mandaba a patadas como castigo, la mayoría de las veces solo por reivindicar su derecho a opinión o por defender a su hermana y a su madre. El lugar olía bien, como a perfume de flores y carmín; se notaba que era una habitación de chicas. Suga cerró la puerta tras él y le llevó a la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana, la única que no tenía por encima aparatos de música, auriculares, maquillaje o mantas de colores.

-¿Ves? Esta va a ser tu cama a partir de ahora. ¿Te gusta?

Hinata no podía creerlo. Soltó la mano del muchacho para muy lentamente, percibir cada detalle. Primero se sentó en el borde. El colchón provocó un leve quejido, "ññññiek". La colcha parecía blandita bajo sus dedos huesudos. Poco a poco se fue recostando, paulatinamente, hasta que apoyó el oído y la mejilla contra la almohada. Olía muy bien, a limpio, a suavizante. Era firme, pero no demasiado, no le hacía daño en las cervicales. Subió un pie, el otro pie, ambos manchados de tierra, con piedrecillas de asfalto incrustadas, y encogió las rodillas hasta tocar su pecho. "Ññññiek". El colchón se adaptaba a las curvas de su espalda, le invitaba a descansar, le aliviaba. Sintió cómo la colcha se retraía y volvía de nuevo junto con las sábanas para taparle el cuerpecillo. Suga le había arropado gentilmente. Las sábanas eran tan suaves, desprendían un aroma tan dulce. Cerró los ojos por un instante. Las venas que transitaban su oído reverberaban el latido de su corazón, que se aferraba por vivir, por acelerarse más y más. Thumpa thumpa thumpa thumpa thump. Nunca se había sentido tan en paz, tan a gusto, tan abrigado, tan protegido.

Sacó una de sus manos de la maraña de sábanas y aferró la esquina de la camisa de Suga, el cual estaba a punto de darse la vuelta.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo, Hinata?-cuestionó dulcemente, a lo que recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza.

No lo dudó ni un solo segundo. Ya se había quitado los zapatos en la entrada como era costumbre, así que solo tuvo que bordear la cama y acostarse al lado del pequeño, abrazándolo en el acto por detrás. Si bien era cierto que no le conocía de nada, su aliento cálido en la nuca, su pecho golpeando muy suavemente su espalda con cada respiración, era sumamente tranquilizador. Si su propio progenitor le había mostrado su odio, ¿por qué un desconocido no iba a brindarle su amor?

-¿Estás a gusto, tesoro?-de nuevo su tono de voz, susurrante, como una llamada celestial. Si no fuese porque podía escuchar sus propios latidos, Hinata pensaría que estaba definitivamente muerto.- ¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres otra manta?

Negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Suga era la definición hecha carne del calor, nunca podría pasar frío en su presencia. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que cerró los ojos, sintió un profundo latigazo desgarrarle el torso. Nunca le había importado estar lejos de casa, en lugares que no consideraba como suyos, con individuos que no había visto en su vida, pero siempre estaba acompañado de una constante. Natsu. Su princesa. Su niña. Su prioridad. Si había escapado de las garras de su padre había sido principalmente para poder brindarle la posibilidad de un futuro mejor, para liberarla del miedo incesante, de las palizas, de los gritos, y poder llevársela donde su amor fraternal lo eclipsase completamente todo y pudiese crecer feliz y sana. Sin embargo, las calles los trataron peor que a animales. Él había pugnado por conseguir comida, trabajo, cobijo y dinero, pero Tokyo era una ciudad cruel. Pronto fueron desechados como basura. Nadie tuvo la suficiente compasión para ofrecerles ni un solo mendrugo de pan. No tuvieron ni la oportunidad de robar sin ser descubiertos, y ni siquiera tuvieron la consideración de enviarlos a un correccional, donde tendrían la oportunidad al menos de saciar el hambre. En tal momento de desesperación incluso bebían de las gotas de lluvia, esperando que estas trajesen consigo algún mineral que nutrirles. Quizás si aquel hombre, Takeda, los hubiese rescatado unos días antes, ambos habrían sobrevivido. Mas Natsu, su cuerpo de niña, decayó con una pasmosa facilidad, igual que las hojas podridas que se desprenden de los árboles. Ni siquiera podía recordar dónde estaba su cadáver, si había al menos sido dignamente sepultada. Su princesa. Su niña. Su prioridad. Lo único que había querido salvar. Ella podría también gozar del cariño de Suga, saber lo que era sentirse respaldada y segura por alguien que realmente tenía la potestad de cuidarla. Hinata sintió quebrarse por dentro. Las pocas fuerzas que había ganado mediante la comida le sirvieron para forzar el aire por sus cuerdas vocales y emitir un sonido entrecortado, resquebrajado, desgarrado, roto.

-Natsu…

El albino sintió cómo se le encogía el pecho. No tardó en comprender cuál era el significado de la primera palabra que el pequeño había pronunciado en todo aquel tiempo. En realidad, ojalá pudiese haberle dicho algo que le aliviase, que ella estaba bien, que todo había sido un mal sueño, que podrían vivir juntos a partir de entonces. Una de sus manos acarició su cabello pelirrojo muy dulcemente, mientras con la otra recorría su esternón de arriba abajo, como dictándole cuál tenía que ser el ritmo que utilizase para respirar. Lo sintió estremecerse entre los brazos. La almohada se empapó paulatinamente de lágrimas.

-Ella… Era tu hermana, ¿verdad?

El llanto de Hinata se hizo todavía más pesado al escuchar aquella afirmación. Suga siempre había tenido una intuición muy fina. Enterró los labios en los mechones de su nuca y comenzó a darle besos, uno tras otro, tantos como lágrimas derramaba. Seguía acariciándole, con sus manos, con la mejilla, con el torso, con los brazos, quería brindarle todo su calor. Él también conocía el dolor de la pérdida.

-Hinata… Escucha… Ya no estás solo. Puede… que hayas perdido a alguien irremplazable y que sientas como si te hubiesen arrancado el corazón, pero ya no estás solo. No volverás a estar solo nunca más.-le envolvió más fuertemente entre los brazos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y tragar saliva para no llorar con él.-Todos nosotros vamos a cuidarte.-reformuló la frase e hizo especial ahínco.-Yo voy a cuidarte. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. No dejaré que vuelvas a sentirte abandonado. Ahora eres uno de nosotros. Eres parte de Karasuno. Somos clan, somos una bandada. Te prometo que nunca más volverás a sentir nada de esto, dentro de unos días solo será como una pesadilla.

El pelirrojo se encogió en sí mismo. Alcanzó la mano de Suga con la nariz y comenzó a restregarse contra ella con la mejilla llena de lágrimas. Parecía que su simple tacto le ayudaba a respirar mejor, a aliviar la presión de sus pulmones, el burbujeo de su barriga, la pesadez de sus hombros. A tientas, le enjuagó las lágrimas, le limpió el sudor, le apartó el cabello. Era como un bálsamo, como una medicina.

-Suga…-su garganta estrecha y seca pudo pronunciar su nombre, y cada vez que lo decía era como si una pena tras otra fuesen languideciendo.-Suga…Suga…

-Ya está, pequeño. Tranquilo. Cierra los ojos. Shhhh… Shhhhh…

Dejando todavía una mano en su pecho, con la otra le tapó los párpados y la mantuvo sobre el puente de su nariz. Sus siseos tranquilizadores sonaban como el viento acariciándole el pelo, como el mar. No tardó en perder la consciencia, mientras las palabras del ángel de cabello ceniza que le había acogido en su alma todavía resonaban en su mente.

 _Ya no estás solo._

 _Eres parte de Karasuno._

 _Somos clan._


	2. Chapter 2

II

—…Déjalo ahora que estás a tiempo. Sabes que estás cometiendo un error.

— El error habría sido dejarlo a su suerte.

— Te estás arriesgando mucho. Va a volver a suceder lo de la última vez, y no estás… No estamos preparados para eso.

— ¿Y si no sucede? Dime, ¿y si esta vez puedo protegerle?

En medio de su duermevela, Hinata pudo distinguir un par de voces. Indiscutiblemente, una de ellas era la de Suga. Además de que su calor había desvanecido ya de su lado de la cama. La otra no pudo diferenciarla con claridad, pero desde luego era de un hombre también. Parecía insistente, ligeramente agitado. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y el sonido procedía del pasillo.

— ¿Y si no puedes? No quiero verte devastado otra vez.

— No, Daichi, sé lo que hago. Tengo una corazonada, sé que esta vez podré cuidar de alguien sin que suceda nada.

Ahora ya conocía al interlocutor de su particular ángel de cabello ceniza, y sin embargo, no sonaba con el tono autoritario con el que se había hecho notar cuando él había llegado. Se escuchaba quejumbroso, lánguido, temeroso. ¿Es que acaso aquel hombre serio y adusto podía tener miedo de algo?

— Lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya, no pudiste evitarlo – reiteró de nuevo la misma idea, como si fuese un mantra. "Lo de la última vez", ¿a qué se refería?

— Si ese cabrón se atreve a acercarse a mi niño lo va a lamentar durante el resto de su puta existencia – .El pelirrojo entreabrió los ojos un tanto asombrado. Nunca se habría imaginado que Suga pudiese soltar tal cantidad de improperios en una sola frase —. ¿Me oyes, Daichi?

— Suga… Haz lo que tú veas, pero que sepas que no puedo estar de acuerdo.

— Lo sé… No estés más tiempo enfadado conmigo al menos… Por favor…

— Sabes que no podría.

Hinata no pudo verlo, pero ambos se fundieron en el abrazo más sincero y cálido que podría existir en el mundo. Si habría una forma fidedigna de representar el amor en estado puro entre dos personas, sin duda sería aquel gesto. Suga era un poco más bajo y su masa muscular era mucho más escasa que la de Daichi, por lo que apenas se hacían notar sus brazos rodeando su cuello frente a los del otro hombre, quienes intensamente se aferraban a la cintura de avispa del albino. Este irguió el cuello para apoyar la barbilla sobre el hombro ajeno y acortar todavía más la distancia entre ellos dos. En medio del silencio tácito, pues no había nada más que decir sobre el asunto, sus respiraciones se fueron acompasando. El aire que procedía de la nariz de Suga le acariciaba la oreja como una diminuta ráfaga de viento. Lo sentía tan ligero que parecía una pluma, y sin embargo, Daichi se veía tan fuerte e imponente a su lado. Se veían como una pantera y un cisne, la rudeza y la delicadeza, perfectamente entrelazados en un crisol frágil que sólo sostenían con sus propios brazos. Su cariño mutuo era tan intenso que parecía crecer y dolerles dentro; quizás esa fue la razón por la que el moreno prefirió dejarlo todo aparcado por un momento solo para estrechar el cuerpo del ser que más amaba, como si así pudiesen aislarse completamente del resto del mundo. Nada más importaba, nada más les molestaba alrededor; solo el espacio vacío y ellos dos. Amándose.

—Venga, tenemos que ir a trabajar…

La garganta de Suga enunciaba una serie de sonidos, pero su voz parecía emitir un clarísimo mensaje. "No te separes de mí nunca".

En cuanto los pasos de ambos de alejaron, Hinata no tardó en volver a quedarse dormido.

—Yams… No seas brusca, anda

—Si trabaja con nosotras tendrá que irse levantando, ¿o piensa pasarse la vida en cama?

— ¡Chist…! ¡Que te va a oír! Deja que lo haga yo.

El pelirrojo notó entonces una pequeña mano meciendo su cuerpo, meneándolo de delante hacia atrás. Tenía los dedos finos y delicados, parecían ser de una mujer, al igual que la voz que resonaba al ritmo del movimiento, con un deje cantarín.

—Ey… ¡E-Ey! ¡Despierta! ¡Ey!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pestañeando un par de veces para liberarse de alguna que otra lagrimilla matutina antes de centrar la vista en las dos personas que se erigían ante él. La que le había despertado era una chica de cabello rubio recogido en una jovial coleta orientada hacia la izquierda. La otra era una muchacha alta, de cabello largo y castaño con el rostro completamente poblado de pecas. Ambas llevaban puesta una bata, de colores rosa y naranja respectivamente, que parecía de una tela fina y suave, como satén.

— ¡Uf! ¡Pensábamos que no llegaríamos en tiempo a cenar!—exclamó la joven rubia, sonriente.

—Aunque no se levantase, yo me iba sin él —refunfuñó la otra, la cual se encontraba a cierta distancia.

— ¡Yams! ¡Ah, no le hagas caso! —después de regañar a su compañera, volvió a centrar su atención en el muchacho —. Nosotras somos tus compañeras de habitación, yo soy Yachi y ella es Yams. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

Le tomó un instante contestar.

—Ah…Yo… Hinata. Shouyou Hinata.

— ¡Shouyou! ¡Qué curioso! ¿Cómo se escribe?

—P…Pues… Con los caracteres de "volar" y de "sol"… — al menos su padre le había permitido ir a la escuela lo suficiente como para aprender a escribir su propio nombre—. Y… Hinata… con los caracteres de "día" y el de "dirección". 1

— ¡Vaya! ¡Suena todo como a luz, qué bonito! Mi nombre de pila se escribe como "pantano". ¿A quién se le ocurre llamarle a su hija "pantano"?2

La muchacha se rió nerviosamente mientras se atusaba el cabello para volver a hacerse la coletita lateral un poco mejor. La otra, sin embargo, solo apartaba la mirada hacia el suelo, sin entrar en la conversación. Desde luego, tenía unas compañeras de cuarto tanto menos curiosas.

—Bueno, vístete y vamos al comedor, o llegaremos tarde —sentenció Yachi, dejándole espacio suficiente a Hinata para que se levantase y se desperezase. Todavía llevaba la ropa con la que se había acostado, la misma con la que le habían encontrado.

Encima de una silla que había al lado del baño había una bata de color salmón. El muchacho la cogió y, tras quitarse los harapos, se la puso por encima. Reconocería el olor que desprendía en cualquier lugar, era el de Suga. Seguramente se la había puesto allí antes de irse.

El comedor en el que había estado la noche pasada parecía mucho más pequeño cuando los tres llegaron a él y se toparon con que alrededor de la mesa había muchísima gente, tanto chicas como chicos, llevando unas batas muy similares pero de distintos colores, hablando y comiendo jovialmente. Parecía una reunión familiar, se respiraba un aire de confianza y sosiego y todos parecían conocerse bien y no tener ningún reparo en ayudar a los otros comensales, bromear con ellos, hablar entre sí desde los temas más triviales hasta los detalles más íntimos. Hinata se sintió tan a gusto en aquel ambiente que desearía tener que volver a la habitación a asearse y tener que subir junto con unos cuantos de sus futuros compañeros de trabajo en una furgoneta, que los llevó al barrio que lideraban los Cuervos a las afueras de Tokyo. Al llegar a un bajo determinado, se detuvieron y entraron por la puerta de atrás.

La mujer morena que le había servido la cena la noche anterior los esperaba en cuanto cruzaron el umbral. Iba ataviada con un vestido de cuero muy ceñido, marcando inequívocamente sus pechos y cada una de sus curvas. Sus labios color carmín y los ojos perfilados en negro le hacían parecer muchísimo más pálida de lo que era de por sí y resaltaban sus iris azul oscuro, los cuales les escudriñaban con un aire de superioridad, como si fuesen ganado. Sus compañeros se encaminaron sin un ápice de duda a unos vestuarios tras ella, pero cuando Hinata iba a seguirlos, ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

—Tú todavía no estás preparado para trabajar. Vente conmigo.

Lo soltó, y confiando en que la obedeciese, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su derecha. El muchacho, un tanto intimidado, aferrándose a su bata la cual todavía conservaba el aroma de su protector, se dirigió detrás de ella a una especie de pequeño despacho. Era la habitación más luminosa del lugar, por lo que sus ojos lagrimearon al contacto con la luz principal de la estancia. Ella tomó asiento sobre un modesto escritorio en el cual reposaban una cinta métrica y unos cuantos blocs de notas y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia él.

—Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no somos las hermanitas de la caridad, y si no, va siendo hora de que lo aprendas —arqueó su espalda hacia atrás para alcanzar de uno de los cajones del escritorio un paquete de tabaco y un mechero —.Esta semana te dedicarás a servir bebidas hasta hora del cierre y después te quedarás un rato conmigo para aprender _pole dancing_. Les diré a Narita y Kinoshita que te traigan antes al trabajo y seguirás practicando —detuvo un instante su discurso para encender un cigarrillo con la ayuda del encendedor y una inhalación profunda, manteniendo la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Su melena era tan larga que casi caía sobre la mesa —. Ukai quiere que el viernes estés preparado para salir ahí y ser igual de funcional que las demás, ¿ha quedado claro?

Hinata asintió ligeramente, dándole pie a continuar.

—Mientras trabajes en la barra quiero que te fijes en lo que hacen tus compañeras, cómo actúan, cómo se mueven, qué dicen. Yo solo te enseñaré lo que requiere más práctica física, pero la seducción no tiene ninguna ciencia. No hay una fórmula o un compendio de frases que te aseguren ganarte el beneplácito de los clientes, aunque si tengo que darte un consejo, suele gustarles que les comentes lo grande que la tienen y lo rica que está su leche. Utiliza eso como un comodín.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente. No sabía muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo aquella mujer, pero no parecía difícil de recordar.

—Hoy te tomaré las medidas y Michimiya te "marcará". Después de eso, te incorporarás con Makoto detrás de la barra. Espero sinceramente que no tengas ninguna duda porque no me gusta repetir las cosas —sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre los labios, dejándole marcas de carmín alrededor del filtro, tomó la cinta métrica y se levantó para dirigirse hacia el muchacho.

Comenzó con la altura de su tronco, desde las crestas ilíacas de la pelvis hasta el inicio del esternón, donde se junta con la clavícula. Posteriormente, rodeó su cuerpo con la cinta tres veces, una a la altura de sus pezones, otra en la cintura y la última en la cadera, y tras cada medición iba apuntando en un papel que tenía sobre la mesa. De vez en cuando le daba alguna que otra orden sencilla, como "intenta no meter barriga", "llena los pulmones todo lo que puedas" o "estira el cuello". Tras haberlo hecho, se arrodilló para mirar la circunferencia de su tobillo y el largo y ancho de su pie. Para tener unos tacones que le hacían medir una cabeza más, Kiyoko era tremendamente ágil. Probablemente, tenía los pies tan adaptados a la postura antinatural del zapato que incluso le costaría caminar si no fuese en puntillas. En cuanto hubo terminado, apuró el cigarrillo para apagarlo en un cenicero que había sobre el escritorio y se ajustó las gafas.

—Para hoy puedo dejarte unos tacones bajos y un _babydoll_. No es lo habitual, pero estás demasiado delgado como para intentar meterte en cualquiera de mis corsés. Le pediré a Takeda que te consiga uno a medida para mañana o pasado como muy tarde.

Tras haber hecho su sentencia, la mujer de cabello negro caminó hacia un armario empotrado que había pegado a la pared. No le dejó a Hinata ver lo que había en su interior, pero sacó un camisón transparente color melocotón y unos zapatitos negros con un tacón poco más grande que la mitad de un pulgar. Al pobre muchacho le costó bastante mantenerse de pie, pero eso de verse más alto le gustaba bastante. Kiyoko le ordenó, con una ligera presión en su hombro, sentarse de nuevo en la silla donde le había ayudado a calzarse. Extrajo de uno de los cajones del escritorio una caja con diferentes sombras de ojos, eyeliners, polvos y resto de cosméticos, y comenzó a acicalarlo. Manteniendo el tono base de su piel, le perfiló delicadamente los ojos para hacerlos destacar, al igual que alargó con máscara sus pestañas, y aplicó un rosa pálido para sus labios. Era un arreglo sencillo, pero él terminaría escogiendo la forma de expresarse con el maquillaje con el tiempo, a medida que fuese conociéndose a sí mismo, o mejor dicho, que fuese conociendo a su nuevo "yo".

En cuanto terminó, Hinata salió del despacho apoyándose en las paredes, ya que su cuerpo estaba demasiado delgado como para aguantar el peso de sus huesos, órganos y carne solamente con la punta de los dedos. Era como caminar por la cuerda floja. Sin embargo, y después de caerse un par de veces de bruces, con la suerte de no manchar el traje que le habían dejado, y de haberse perdido por los sinuosos pasillos de la estancia, consiguió llegar a una enorme sala. Los muebles estaban tapizados en negro en su mayoría, y las paredes y suelo, así como la luz base, refulgían en rojo en todos los lugares excepto en un pequeño escenario, en el cual solo había una barra americana iluminada por un par de focos brillantes. Con suficiente suerte de no volver a tropezar de nuevo, el muchacho pelirrojo llegó a la barra, donde un hombre alto, de cabello negro muy bien peinado hacia los lados, ataviado con un camisón muy parecido al suyo aunque en color azul, se encontraba sirviendo bebidas y empujando sus gafas hacia atrás cada vez que se agachaba, intentando sortear la ley de la gravedad en unas patillas y un puente un poco cedidos del uso.

—Esto…Eh… ¿Makoto…?—la vocecilla de Hinata apenas se escuchaba en medio de toda la algarabía, pero al golpear un par de veces tímidamente en el hombro a aquel hombre, consiguió captar su atención.

En un principio tuvo que fruncir la nariz para fijar bien la vista y percatarse de que no conocía al pelirrojo de nada, y durante un breve instante, cuando lo hizo, tintineó en su mirada una expresión de absoluto terror. Incluso sus manos se aferraron a la barra conteniendo el impulso de echarse hacia atrás. Sin embargo, supo recomponerse rápidamente.

— ¡Ah, debes ser el nuevo! Me han hablado algo de ti en el vestuario, ¿te encuentras mejor hoy?

Hinata asintió con energía. Todavía tenía una sensación de hambre continua y, en el momento en el que comía, su propio cuerpo rechazaba el alimento saciándose completamente en muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, se había nutrido y dormido bien, y aunque no dejase de pensar en Natsu ni un solo momento, estaba aprendiendo a reprimir las lágrimas. Era lo que ella habría querido, de hecho.

—Michimiya está a punto de terminar la _performance_ —añadió, sonriendo amablemente —.En cuanto acabe, la llamamos que te marque y ya podrás empezar trabajar. Tranquilo, servir tragos no tiene complicación.

¿ _Performance_? El muchacho dirigió su mirada hacia el modesto escenario, y allí la vio. Era una mujer morena de cabello corto con el cuerpo completamente tatuado, desde el cuello, como si fuesen escamas, ataviada con un corsé, un tanga y unos tacones el triple de altos que los suyos. Se movía alrededor de la barra americana con naturalidad, conocía aquel espacio, era su hábitat. Al ritmo de la música, se echaba el cabello hacia atrás y se colgaba en el metal, subiendo, bajando, dando vueltas, restregándolo contra el cuerpo. Hinata permaneció observándola asombrado. Debía ser increíblemente complejo dominar aquel arte. No era como un baile cualquiera, la muchacha luchaba contra la gravedad, el equilibrio y la tensión. Dentro de él creció un deseo que ni siquiera él podía comprender bien: quería hacer lo mismo. Quería desafiar la física. Quería batallar como todas aquellas guerreras que se aglutinaban en la estancia, codo con codo, por su supervivencia sobre aquel escenario, con la barra como arma. Suga y Kiyoko eran personas impresionantes, desde luego, pero incluso aquella bailarina de a pie era fantástica a los ojos del pequeño pelirrojo.

Cuando hubo terminado, Michimiya bajó del escenario e inequívocamente se dirigió a la barra. Quizás solo iba a saludar a su compañero Makoto o fue capaz de ver el cabello del muchacho desde el escenario. Llevaba un maquillaje bastante colorido y teatral, igual que sus tatuajes. Probablemente le gustaba llamar la atención.

—Eh, eres el chico que me dijo Kiyoko que venía hoy, ¿verdad?—cuestionó alegremente mientras se atusaba el cabello cubierto en sudor —.Yo soy Yui Michimiya, puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila, no me importa. ¿Estás listo para que te marque o qué?

Todavía no tenía muy claro el significado de "marcar", pero Hinata asintió con decisión, lo que la hizo reírse a carcajadas.

—Venga, mi estudio está junto a los vestuarios. Me llevará nada preparar las cosas, así que vente si quieres.

Y efectivamente, él obedeció. El lugar del que ella hablaba era un pequeño cubículo con una silla reclinable en medio y varias encimeras y estantes llenos de botes de colores. En cuanto cruzó el umbral, se percató del fortísimo olor a desinfectante que flotaba por el ambiente. Era incluso nauseabundo, pero a la chica no pareció importarle. Ella simplemente se dirigió hacia el fondo de la habitación y comenzó a trastear con todo lo que allí había.

—Dime, ¿te vas adaptando a esto? Al principio es un poco confuso y te revuelve algo las tripas, pero al final tomas todo esto como tu trabajo y ya se te hace más fácil. ¡Ah, por cierto, siéntate ahí, no estés de pie todo el tiempo! Esos tacones tan bajos son una mierda, a mí es que me matan los pies, sinceramente.

Hinata se sentó en la silla con cuidado, ya que esta era bastante más grande que él, y dirigió la mirada hacia Michimiya. Parecía que no quería dejar de hablar; seguramente ni siquiera hablase realmente con él, sino consigo misma como distracción, sin embargo, era agradable tener a alguien que la escuchara. Tras desinfectarse las manos con alcohol, ponerse unos guantes y recargar un cartucho de tinta en una máquina que bien semejaba una pistola a los ojos del joven y que producía un sonido metálico difícilmente soportable, se sentó en un pequeño taburete que había estado escondido bajo las encimeras y limpió con una mano la piel de Hinata del sudor.

—No te muevas, no te va a doler mucho. Piensa en esto como un pinchazo.

Dicho esto, la aguja se clavó en su piel y comenzó a taladrarla, introduciendo tinta negra en su interior. Se quedó sin respiración durante un momento, mas consiguió estar quieto como ella le había indicado. Notó cómo la sangre subía vertiginosamente por su cuerpecillo y hacía latir su pulso mucho más fuerte. Aunque no fuese demasiado intenso, era un dolor completamente distinto a todo lo que había sufrido hasta entonces, y eso le ponía tremendamente nervioso. Era como si le desgarrasen la piel con electricidad.

—Tranquilo, estás más tenso que el palo de una escoba. A ver, respira hondo y háblame de algo. Aún no sé ni cómo te llamas.

—Sh-Shouyou…Hinata…

—Shouyou, ¿eh? Suena bonito. Y…Shouyou, ¿has conocido a alguien más de Karasuno? Aparte de Kiyoko, Makoto y yo, claro está.

Durante un breve instante, tuvo que hacer memoria. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada estaban un poco borrosos, pero pronto una presencia angelical se hizo con sus pensamientos. Se rió suavemente, como un niño pequeño, y respondió sin ninguna duda:

—A Suga.

No había que ser demasiado avispado para darse cuenta de que la joven tatuadora frunció los labios al momento que escuchó aquel nombre. Dejó de mirarle con la misma camaradería que antes y le clavó las pupilas en las suyas con una violencia propia de un cazador. Si Hinata no comprendía nada de cómo funcionaban los engranajes de Karasuno, cada vez se le hacía todo más enrevesado.

— ¿Pasa algo…Yu-M-Michimiya?—pensó que tratarla por su apellido, a pesar de la naturalidad que le había mostrado en un principio, era lo más adecuado.

—Nada, solo que pensé que no tendría que oír el nombre de ese cabrón al menos hoy.

Hinata se quedó completamente helado. ¿Cabrón? ¿Suga? ¿Estaban hablando de la misma persona? Se había portado con tantísima delicadeza y cariño con él que no concebía de ningún modo asociarlo con un adjetivo despectivo. Dudó bastante en preguntarle, mas la curiosidad le podía:

— ¿Cabrón…por qué…? Es... es muy bueno conmigo…

—Bueno, no es completamente mala persona, supongo —cedió, aunque se apresuró en sentenciar—.Pero me robó al amor de mi vida. Y eso no se lo perdonaré.

— ¿El amor…de tu vida…?—el pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño, en parte por el dolor del tatuaje, pero mayormente por desconocimiento.

—Supongo que lo conocerás, Sugawara es su puto apéndice. Se llama Daichi, es alto, musculoso, atractivo, enigmático…

Michimiya deslizó la mano por el lateral de su cuello, solo hablar de él le hacía entrar en calor. Él, sin embargo, sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna, como si le deslizasen un pedazo de hielo por la espalda.

—S-Sí… Pero… eh… Me da bastante… m-miedo…

—Oh, bueno, impone un poco. Pero madre mía, en cuanto lo veo me empiezan a temblar las piernas. Es…uf…es increíble.

Había miles de adjetivos que le sentaban como anillo al dedo a Daichi. Intimidante, oscuro, adusto, autoritario. Sin embargo, los que ella había escogido no terminaban de encajar en la visión de Hinata.

—También es verdad que Sugawara se lo ganó limpiamente —continuó hablando, esta vez con un deje de resignación —. Me confesé a Daichi y él fue quien me rechazó —aunque pronto recuperó el tono asqueado y despectivo que había mantenido en toda la conversación —. Pero sé que si el maricón del albino hubiese estado fuera de juego, él probablemente habría cedido. Así que bueno, si llega a pasarle algo y mi Daichi se queda solo, no voy a llorar por él.

El muchacho no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, igual que cuando su padre le llamaba "hijo de puta". A su parecer, le estaba echando la culpa a la persona equivocada. Sin embargo, había cuestiones que le reconcomían más fuertemente.

—Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Suga con eso…? Es decir… Son amigos… ¿No?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Yui no solo dejase de tatuarle por un momento, sino que provocó que rompiese a carcajadas bruscamente. Llegó un momento que incluso comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Ay Dios, esa sí que ha sido buena!—exclamaba entre risas — ¡Amigos dice el crío! ¡Joder! ¿Pero tú en qué zulo has estado metido? ¿No tienes ya diecisiete?—al ver que el pobre no estaba al tanto de la situación y no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella se mofase de él, se enderezó y se limpió las lágrimas con la piel del antebrazo antes de volver a trabajar en las sombras del tatuaje –. Ay… Niño, Daichi y Sugawara son pareja. Están… bueno, que están saliendo juntos.

Eso sí que lo comprendió. Sabía que las chicas y los chicos de su clase a menudo "salían juntos" o se "hacían pareja". También sabía que eso solía acarrear muchos problemas, al igual que el que el ángel de cabello plateado y su particular pantera negra habían tenido la noche anterior. ¿Así que eso era lo que sucedía entre ellos? ¿Por eso en la conversación de aquella mañana habían utilizado tantas veces el plural? Aunque el mayor problema de Hinata no era que fuesen una unión digna de Diego Rivera y Frida Khalo, sino que ambos…

—Pero… Son hombres.

— ¿Y?—respondió Michimiya. No fue algo que le ayudase mucho—.O sea, las personas del mismo sexo pueden ser pareja, ¿es que no lo sabías?

Negó con la cabeza, haciendo balancearse sus mechones rebeldes.

— ¿Es que tú nunca te enamoraste de nadie?—de nuevo volvió a negar, aunque se corrigió rápidamente:

— ¿Exactamente qué es… "enamorarse"?

—Ehm… Pues, enamorarse es…—la verdad es que la había pillado con la guardia baja, pero pronto se le ocurrió una buena respuesta —. Bueno, es cuando ves a alguien y sientes cómo se te acelera el corazón… y tu rostro comienza a sonrojarse… y, y eso… y te tiemblan las piernas, y sientes una necesidad muy fuerte ahí abajo, tanto que crees que te lo tirarías en el acto con tal de sofocarla.

Esta vez sí movió la cabeza hacia los lados con conocimiento de causa.

—De hecho… ¿tú has follado alguna vez?—respondió negativamente con el mismo gesto. Michimiya se echó a reír —.A ver si es que te gustan los tíos y ni siquiera lo sabías. Eso sí que estaría gracioso.

La segunda vez que Hinata miró su reflejo en el cristal de una de las escasas ventanas tapiadas del pasillo que guiaba hacia el bar algo sustancial había cambiado. No solo llevaba un camisón que cubría y disimulaba su enfermiza delgadez y un maquillaje que transformaba completamente su rostro en uno radicalmente distinto. En su brazo izquierdo, la silueta de un cuervo con las alas desplegadas palpitaba por dentro de su piel. Estaba cubierta con un plástico, el cual Michimiya insistía en que no lo quitase hasta llegar a la habitación, al igual de por un montón de crema, pero se distinguía perfectamente en su tez blanquísima. Algo en su interior le decía que a partir de ese mismo momento ya no habría vuelta atrás. Estaba marcado como impuro. Allá a donde fuese, hiciese lo que hiciese, le seguiría una estela de muerte y podredumbre que jamás le dejaría descansar. Era un punto de inflexión en su existencia. Un gesto tan nimio que le impediría tener a partir de entonces una vida plena. Era su salvación y su condena, era el símbolo de su pertenencia. Si se concentraba, incluso podía sentir como si un par de alas negras le desgarrasen la espalda. Había dejado de ser un chaval asustadizo. A partir de ese instante era un cuervo, como los demás, y como tal habría de llevar la pesada carga que ello conllevaba.

Quizás fue en ese instante en el que se percató de una vez por todas que era miembro de la yakuza.

1 Shouyou se escribe 翔陽. El caracter de "sol" puede traducirse también como "luz", "yang" o "masculinidad". Hinata se escribe 日向

2 Yachi se escribe 谷地. En japonés se traduciría como "pantano".


End file.
